Mulder Sees Red
by mommieburger
Summary: One of Mulder's old friends has died under contradictory circumstances. The widow asks Mulder for help and he leaves Scully behind to do it. When certain facts come to light, the plot thickens and Mulder is caught between two immovable objects, but the irresistible force pushes Mulder and Scully even closer together.
1. Prologue

Mulder sees Red

 **Red** , the color of blood and fire, is associated with meanings of love, passion, desire, heat, longing, lust, sexuality, sensitivity, romance, joy, strength, leadership, courage, vigor, willpower, rage, anger, danger, malice, wrath, stress, action, vibrance, radiance, and determination.

Summary: One of Mulder's old friends has died under contradictory circumstances. The widow asks Mulder for help and he leaves Scully behind to do it. When certain facts come to light, the plot thickens and Mulder is caught between two immovable objects, but the irresistible force pushes Mulder and Scully even closer together.

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully and Skinner are not my characters, they belong to 1013 Productions and the man behind the curtain—Chris Carter. If the Great and Powerful Oz saw fit, he could send David Duchovny and Mitch Pileggi over to my place for a private audition—anytime. No money being made, but I might be willing to pay for the right services. Hehehehe

Spoilers/Warnings: Through Season 7 for story arc without Requiem. This is an explicit story. NC-17's is virtually all I write, but I have original pieces that are tamer. I'd like to think I add smut to a story rather than a story to smut, but you be the judge. Crumb crunchers need not apply.

Note: This is the first in a 7 part color series of X-file stories. It is a tribute to an old X-Files Fan Fiction writer named Donnilee. She created a wonderful alphabet series of how Mulder and Scully came together for the first time. No two stories were alike. I'm taking a page from her book and doing the same with colors. Donnilee, wherever you are—you were my inspiration.

On with the show…

Prologue

J. Edgar Hoover Bldg.

Washington D.C

10:00 am

Mulder and Scully had just started their workday a few hours ago. Mulder thought that it seemed like any typical Monday until he opened the daily mail. Alone, in a plain envelope, was a copy of an obituary for an old friend. He quickly scanned the return address and saw it came from the city of Westmarin in the Shenandoah Valley, VA.

The notice didn't state much aside from the name, date of death and that he was survived by a wife and one son. Joshua Hardcastle was only 40, the same age as him, but there was no mention of an illness or cause of death. Mulder was wondering what could have happened when he turned it over and saw a phone number with 'Mary Hardcastle' written above it. Mulder had only met her once, at the wedding, but it was plain Josh's widow wanted him to call.

Mulder looked over at his partner that shared the basement office of the X-Files Division. Dana Scully was a fascinating woman, 4 years his junior, with a sharp mind and a medical degree. That, in combination with her thick red hair, brilliant blue eyes and rose petal lips, made for a stunning combination of brains and beauty. However, as his partner, she was also off limits. That never ceased to sadden him.

"Hey Scully, I'm going to step out and make a phone call. I should be back in a few minutes."

Scully nodded absently and continued typing on her laptop. "Ok, Mulder." She checked some papers and didn't look up.

Mulder left, closing the door behind him. Their office was likely bugged as was the hallway and probably the restrooms, for that matter. The shadow government that had taken his sister, destroyed his parents and consumed his life was never very far away.

He walked down the hall and dialed the number on the notice. Being one of the FBI's most UNwanted had its disadvantages. The basement walls caused echoes and getting a signal on a cell phone was difficult. After all these years Mulder knew the exact spot to stand to get a reliable connection. The phone rang when he reached the sweet spot and a woman's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um...May I speak to Mary Hardcastle?"

"Speaking."

"My name is Fox Mulder. I received an obituary for Joshua Hardcastle with this number on the back.

The voice on the other end brightened. "Yes! Mr. Mulder. You probably don't remember me, we only met once and that was about 10 years ago. I'm Josh's wife…" She left that trail off and the sadness bled through.

Mulder nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I remember. Josh has died? I can't believe it. I'm sorry that I missed his funeral. I would have come if I had known." He could hear her catch her breath on the other end. The date of death was only two weeks ago. This must still be hard for her.

Mary's voice hitched. "There hasn't been a funeral, Mr. Mulder. Josh was having some trouble with some of the local…people and he said that if anything ever happened to him that I should contact you. It wasn't until I went through his effects that I found your card and saw that you worked for the FBI. That's why I sent the obituary to your office."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Officially, he died of a heart attack. In reality, he was stabbed in a bar fight."

"Why the discrepancy in the cause of death?"

"The country coroner and his family were threatened."

"Is someone looking into that?

"No, that is partially why I called. His killer is still running loose."

"Was this an accident or are you saying that Josh was murdered?"

"He was murdered, Mr. Mulder. It was quite deliberate. Please…I'm worried for my son. I'm afraid if I make too many waves that things will get worse. Is there anything you can do? Can you come?"

He and Josh were close friends when they were at Oxford together. Mulder was sad when he quit college and went back to the States. They lost touch for several years and then, out of the blue, he received an invitation to his wedding. At least once a year after that, they met for dinner and caught up on things. He had watched his son, Brian, grow through the stack of pictures he brought each time.

Mulder could hear the abject fear in her voice. She wasn't just worried for her son, she was worried for herself too. He and Josh were inseparable in college. He owed it to the man to check into his death and help ease the fears of his family.

"I'm not sure what I can do, but I'll come. Can you give me your address and tell what you know about his murder?" Mulder scratched for a pen.

"Our address is on the envelope, but the rest shouldn't be discussed on the phone." Mary Hardcastle said lowering her voice. "Just call when you are in town and I'll make sure I'm there."

"Will do." Mulder said and they hung up. He couldn't believe how angry he was that Josh was dead and his family threatened. Mulder had a ton of leave built up and now seemed like a good time to take some of it. Things were slow and he could use a break from staring at his beautiful partner for days on end.

Mulder walked back to the office to see Scully doing some filing. She turned around and her brow furrowed when she saw his face. "Is everything alright, Mulder?"

"No. An old friend of mine died and I have some things to take care of with his family. Do you think you can handle things here for a while?" Mulder found it hard to look Scully in the eye. He felt like he was ditching her again—well he was.

Scully stared at him. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mulder shook his head. "I've got this. Will you be okay for a week…or two?"

"Two weeks?" Scully's eyebrows were raised. "Um…I guess so. You go take care of your friends, Mulder. I'll be here if you need me."

Mulder felt like a heel. Over the last few years he had taken to ditching Scully when he felt that she wouldn't understand his quest or it was too dangerous and now he was telegraphing that he didn't need her. Sometimes, he was a jerk. However, he couldn't ask Scully to take vacation time for his issues. Whoever had enough power to successfully sway a coroner's report had to be dangerous.

It was for the best anyway. She deserved to use her time to go someplace sunny and warm where she could lie around in a bikini… Damn, that was a visual. Mulder made a vow years ago to never let her know how he felt about her. He wanted her in every possible way, but she was the one woman he could not have. What was even worse is he tried to date, but no one measured up to her. He was doomed in the love department and he didn't see a way out.

"Thanks, Scully. I'll go talk to Skinner." He left before his face revealed too much.


	2. Act I - GBNF: Gone but Not Forgotten

Act I - GBNF: Gone but Not Forgotten

Mulder was surprised that his boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner, was so amenable to his request for leave. Not only did he NOT put up a fuss, but asked if he needed more than two weeks. Mulder got the impression that he wanted to get rid of him for a while. It was true that the man's ulcer could be partially attributed to him and it was true that he occasionally made the Bureau look bad by revealing things best left buried, AND it was true that Skinner was constantly pulling him (and sometimes Scully) out of jams, but he didn't have to look so damn happy about it.

Mulder said goodbye to Scully, told her that he would call later then went home to pack. He could drive down this afternoon and easily get to the Hardcastle place before dark. He tried not to notice the disappointed look on Scully's face when he didn't give her any details. Mulder desperately wanted to let her take up residence in his heart. After all, she owned the real estate there anyway. If she built a condo and started in bringing plants, her favorite afghan and that unique Scully-ness, it could spell the end of their partnership.

It was a pleasant drive down through the Shenandoah Valley. The weather was getting hot and Mulder had to turn on his air conditioning. He called Mary right before he hit town and she said she would meet him in a half hour at the house. Mulder took in the sights of Westmarin, which is a suburb of Waynesboro, VA. It's an isolated piece of the valley having a general store, grocery mart, bar and sheriff's outpost manned by only two deputies, if the cars out front meant anything. Mulder passed what looked like a medical clinic for the 700 person town, but he doubted that was open all the time. However, the bar was doing booming business. The dozens of motorcycles stacked out front gave the town a flavor that Mulder wasn't expecting. He thought most of these areas were of the touristy variety.

He pulled up to a well-kept white farm house with a wraparound porch and a tire swing in the yard. It reminded him of a simpler time when he could be a kid instead of the incompetent brother that lost his sister to aliens and destroyed his family. Thankfully, that was all put to rest. His sister was in a better place and his parents were wherever the guilty go after death.

The woman that he knew to be Mary Hardcastle met him out front. She looked virtually the same from when he first met her, but he had the added benefit of seeing her in the pictures Josh brought every year. Getting out, he approached her. "Mary?"

She smiled sadly. "Fox? Fox Mulder?" Going to him she grabbed his hand and shook it warmly. "I haven't see you since the wedding, but Josh talked about you a lot."

"You can call me Mulder, I don't use my first name much. You look great and I have the advantage of seeing you in the photos Josh carried with him to all of our dinners. You haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks, but I know that isn't true. I'm glad that you were able to come, I appreciate this. Come inside and we'll talk about what happened." Mary led him into the house and through a small vestibule into a wide country style decorated room with a large bay window. A piano was in one corner and a fireplace in the other. "Please have a seat."

Mulder sat and she offered him something to drink, but he said he was fine. "So Mary, tell me what happened to Josh and why did he want me to look into it?"

The small brown-haired woman sat and began her tale. "I don't know how much you know about Josh's life right after he left Oxford."

"Not much." Mulder said candidly. "After going back to the States, I didn't hear from him until your wedding. He never talked about that time. I asked about it once and he said he made a few mistakes and it was water under the bridge."

"I see." Mary said sadly. "Well, it's that time in his life that eventually got him killed." She crossed her legs. "I didn't know him then, but Josh told me that he dropped out of Oxford because his grades were sliding and he knew he would never make it. When he came back to Virginia, he fell in with an old friend named Anthony Mast. Anthony was part of the local biker chapter of the Outcasts. They call him Knight. Josh joined the club and ran with them for a while." She paused and took a sip of water from a glass in front of her.

"There was an initiation ceremony and that was when you get your name. Josh said that he had to steal one of the rival gang bikes and bring it back to the group. Things went terribly wrong and while Josh was getting away, the owner came running out, but a man came up and shot him dead. Josh swore he didn't do it. He said he didn't even have a gun on him. The owner's 10 year old son was orphaned as the mother died two years before from a drug overdose and while the bikers suspected that the Outcasts had done it, it could have been a simple robbery. After all, there were no witnesses."

"Except the killer." Mulder interjected.

"Right. That child grew up and joined his father's biking club, the Satan's Demons. Two weeks ago he came looking for Josh, found him in the bar and stabbed him to death. Somehow, he found out that Josh was involved with his father's death. His name is Crossbow and I'm afraid he will harm my son to prevent Brian from coming after him someday. He has already made threats."

Mulder leaned forward. "What kind of threats?"

"The Satan's Demons aren't from around here, but are trying to move in on the Outcasts' territory. Josh quit the gang 12 years ago when we opened the general store and he has kept clean. Shortly before Josh's death, the Demons had men coming around and bothering us. Told us that we were going to have to pay for their protection. Crossbow even came in one day. Didn't identify Josh at first, but someone must have told him who he was. After that, Crossbow was always hanging out around the store, watching Josh and Brian. He even talked to my son once. Scared Brian to death, but the Sheriff said that the biker wasn't doing anything wrong so he couldn't arrest him."

"What did Crossbow say to him?"

"Just that he knows his dad and he was going to have to pay for what he did. He apologized that he was going to leave him alone too, but maybe he would put Brian out of his misery instead—as a kindness."

"Wow." Mulder said taken aback. "Crossbow said that to an 8 year old?" Mary nodded. "Is this why you are afraid to have the funeral or challenge the death report? It would bring out the bikers?"

"Yes. I take and pick up Brian every day from school and don't allow him to play outside anymore. When I'm working in the store, I have him in the back. There aren't any windows there. I keep guns in my store, the house and the car."

Mulder looked at the woman with compassion. "Mary, what did Josh expect me to do that the Sheriff can't?"

Mary got up and went into the other room. Shortly, she came back with a shoebox. "The Sherriff's office is intimidated by the Satan's Demons. There was even word that years back, several county officials were murdered by the gang. I think Josh wanted you to prove that he wasn't the killer. He said to give you this."

Opening the box and briefly glancing though it, Mulder didn't see anything that resembled evidence—just pictures, notes and a few bullet casings. There was one object that caught Mulder's attention. It was a black patch with an evil looking devil on it. It looked like it was ripped off someone's clothing.

Mulder was confused. "Mary, I'll look over this stuff, but the easiest thing to do would be to take you away from here and get you started in a new town. The Demons won't even know where you and Brian are."

"I grew up in Westmarin, Mulder. Josh and I married here. My son was born in this town and do you know who of all people should leave? The Satan's Demons. They don't belong here—this is Outcast territory. I'm not saying that The Outcasts are angels. Far from it. They deal drugs, occasionally steal cars and raise holy hell every other Saturday night, but most of them grew up around here and still have family. They wouldn't hurt innocent people without good reason and for the most part, they leave the law abiding townsfolk alone. If Westmarin allows the Demons to take over, that relative peace will come to an end and not just for me."

"I am one FBI agent on vacation. I'm not even here on officially!" Mulder was starting to feel his panic face rising. "Don't you think that you should get the State Police involved or formally call in the FBI?

Mary was grim. "With the coroner's report, the fact that they cremated Josh's remains and the Sheriff's office in cover-up mode, those agencies aren't going to listen to one grieving widow without proof. I don't want you to get in trouble, but please, just look at what's in the box. If you can find some shred of evidence that Josh didn't kill Crossbow's father, perhaps Brian will be safe. Just try. As for the gang problem, the townsfolk will have to deal with that."

"I'll look at it." He stood. "I had better check in at the motel."

"Nothing doing." Mary said warmly. "You are staying right here. Josh wouldn't have it any other way."

Mulder decided to talk to Scully that night and tell her what was going on. It was obvious from the contents of the box that he was going to need forensic tests and some FBI resources. Scully was very supportive, but usually she was when it wasn't related to Flukemen, Mothmen or Sasquatch. This didn't involve the forest at all.

"Can you put the evidence in envelopes and send them to me overnight?" Scully asked, obviously settling down for bed. Mulder tried not to think of 'Scully' and 'bed' in the same sentence.

"Yes…and no. I can try tomorrow, but I may have to travel to Waynesboro. This is a one horse town and I think the horse left for greener pastures. There are plenty of bikers, though. I bet they would love a hot chick like you."

"Mulder…" Scully tried not to whine. "If you want me to come, just ask. I have time built up too."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Scully. Bikers probably love redheads. Besides I need you to run these samples, if that isn't too much to ask." He could hear her smile—even through the phone.

"Of course. Thanks for letting me help, Mulder—even if you ditched me."

Mulder took offense. "This is not an official ditch. I told you I was leaving and the reason I gave was the truth." Mulder was laying across the guest bed wanting to see her so badly. He could picture her in her silk pajamas, nestled under her sheet with a book on her nightstand. Not that he's been in her room often enough to know, but he was good at guessing. He would lay money that it was a romance novel with lots of smut. Mulder knew her secret. Scully was a very passionate woman. What would it feel like to have that red hot energy directed at him…? _*My god*_

"Ok. Not an official ditch." She was silent for a while. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Scully. Maybe I'll join the Outcasts. How would you feel about me dressed in leather with a powerful motor between my legs?" He could hear the smile again.

"I would have to come down there to play doctor when you wiped out." She grew serious. "You aren't going to mess with those gangs are you?"

"I didn't know you cared."

"Mulder…?" Scully was concerned. He pictured her sitting up in her bed. The drowsiness in her voice was gone.

"I'll be good, Scully. Don't worry." He paused. "Go back to being sleepy. I love listening to you when you are drifting off."

"You're incorrigible." She said with a yawn.

It was Mulder's turn to smile. "I try." She didn't say anything and Mulder held on, listening to her breathe. This was as close to heaven as he was going to get. "G'night, Scully."

Her small voice was faint. "Night, Mulder." She hung up and so did he. What a way to end a night. The only way to end it better is to have her here in person and watching her drift off in his arms. Maybe one day that dream will come true.

It was getting late and Mulder had to catalog the contents of the box. He separated the pictures and notes from the objects and then bagged the items for testing. The shell casings were first, followed by the patch, two notes that weren't Josh's handwriting a few other scribblings. Most of the notes made no sense unless they were either coded or highly personal. Lost in the sea of pictures which were mostly of his family, there were a couple of the biker gangs. Based on Josh's presence and the matching jackets, the ones with him in it were the Outcasts and the others with bright red jackets were the Demons. One person kept showing up frequently on the Demon pics and Mulder made note. In the morning, he would ask Mary to introduce him to Anthony Mast, aka Knight of Outcast fame. He didn't want to worry Scully, but he was going to have to get to know the players if he was to going to be any help at all.

His work was done and prepared for tomorrow. Mulder got ready for bed. The dinner Mary made was delicious and it was great having a home cooked meal as Chinese delivery does get old after a while. It was especially nice to meet her son, Brian. The boy was home when he arrived, but Mary kept him up in his room until they finished talking. Brian seemed to be taking his father's death as well as could be expected, but the boy looked at him with suspicion. His psychological training said that Brian wondered if he was trying to replace his father, but Mulder assured the boy that he was just passing through, wanted to honor his dad and finally meet his son in person. Brian seemed to accept that at face value.

Soon Mulder was drifting off to sleep and he hoped that Scully would come to him in his dreams. Sometimes she did. He still thought the best resolution was to move the Hardcastle family, but he owed it to Josh to at least try and find the real killer. He'll ask some questions, get Scully's results and made a decision. Aside from his possible death in the crossfire of a biker war, this was as pleasant a vacation as he has had in a while. That trip to the Bermuda Triangle had good and bad points. He got to kiss Scully, but ended up nearly drowned. The kiss was worth it though. He'd like a repeat with the real deal.


	3. Act II - The 1

Act II – The 1%

In the morning, after breakfast, Mulder drove Brian to school and then took off for Waynesboro to mail his packages. Mary was grateful for the assistance as she had some laundry and housework to do before opening the store at 10am. He had mentioned that he wanted to meet Anthony Mast and Mary agreed to introduce them. Mulder was very glad that he brought only one suit and the rest were casual clothes. If he wore that suit here, he might be shot on sight.

When he returned from mailing off the 'evidence', Mary walked him over to the bar, which also served as the only restaurant in town. She asked for 'Knight', and the bartender told her to wait. In a few minutes Anthony came out, but only after Mulder had gotten a lot of thick stares from the rest of the assumed Outcast crew.

Mulder was surprised that Josh was once mixed up with these characters. The American Motorcyclist Association claimed that 99% of motorcyclists were law-abiding citizens, implying that 1% were not. Most of these guys looked in the 1% category.

"Knight, this is Josh's friend, Fox Mulder. I told him about Josh's death, he came to pay his respects and wanted to meet you."

The man known as 'Knight' stared hard at Mulder. They were about the same height, one blond the other dark, but both had hazel eyes. "You knew Screech?" the blond spoke snottily.

Mulder quickly assumed that 'Screech' was Joshua Hardcastle's biker name, but he decided honesty will play better here. Being a poser will earn zero points. "I knew Joshua Hardcastle. We went to school together and he was a close friend."

Knight didn't take his eyes off of Mulder for a few long seconds. "How did you hear he died?"

"Mary sent me the obituary. I was at their wedding and Josh and I kept in touch at least once every year."

The man backed off a little. "Alright. Why are you here? You saw Mary, you saw the boy. Why do you want to see me?"

"Josh's last request is that if something happened to him that I try to help. I assume you were with him when he died."

"What good can you do? Screech is gone. Nothing to see here." Knight was skeptical.

"Mary still feels threatened. Do you want to help or not?" Mulder was tired of playing the 'The Good The Bad and The Ugly'. If they suspected him of being a cop, they should just ask.

Knight turned to Mary. "I'll talk to him. You can go on."

"Knight…"

"He'll be in one piece, Mary. I'll send him back to the store when we are done." Knight swept the room to make his point. Apparently Mulder wasn't going to die from the men here—right now. That was always good. Mary reluctant left. Mulder nodded his assurance at her as she looked back before closing the door. Knight got into his personal space. "She's gone. Why are you really here—cop?"

Mulder shrugged. "I'm here to find who killed Josh and see if he was justified. According to Mary, Josh was stabbed because he was suspected of killing a biker named Crossbow's father. Josh denied doing it. What do you say?" Mulder looked around at the men in the bar. They all avoided his gaze. Knight didn't.

"Are you a cop?" Knight said finally.

"My day job is being an agent with the FBI." the men stirred and Mulder put up his hands. "However, I am here as Joshua Hardcastle's friend. I am not carrying my badge or my gun. I'm on vacation from the Bureau—on my own time. I'm here for the Hardcastle family and if you have someone recording that, you can keep it. I'm very serious. I want to know what happened and why."

Knight started to circle him. "You've got guts—I'll give you that. A Fibbie walking right into the center of the Outcasts? You've got guts."

"Will you help or not?" Mulder was getting annoyed.

"Why should we?"

Mulder proverbially threw his cards on the table. "Because Crossbow is going to kill Josh's son and probably do the same or worse to Mary. The Satan's Demons are already threatening her store and trying to muscle in on your territory. They are using the excuse that an Outcast has murdered one of their own to take what you have." Mulder took in his audience. "As a Fed, I have access to resources. I sent off samples that Josh saved from the night he stole that bike to my partner for forensic testing. Josh left some breadcrumbs and I owe it to Mary and Brian to do my best to protect them. Do any of you even care? He was one of you once!"

Knight sniffed and looked Mulder up and down. The silence ticked on for almost a full minute. "Yeah, I care. Mary and Brian are family—just like Screech was. He retired from the club, but we understood. What's your plan, Fibbie?"

"Josh left some shell casings, a Demon patch and some pictures that might point to the actual killer. Like I said, I'm having them analyzed. If there is a fingerprint or DNA match from someone else, we have unofficial, but reasonable doubt that Josh killed Crossbow's father. It might even point to who did."

"He didn't kill Hellraiser." A stocky man spoke from the side. "Screech didn't even have a gun that night." Several of the men nodded their agreement.

Knight took back over. "So, Fibbie, let's say that you find DNA or fingerprints or the fucking Hope Diamond on Screech's stash. What good does that do? How do we know it was from that night?"

Mulder was honest. "We don't, but I have a feeling that evidence you have to prove in a court of law isn't a requirement for you. All we have to do is cast doubt and prove motive. Once we identify the person responsible, we can move on to the next phase."

"And that is?"

"Making him pay for it." Mulder said plainly. Knight looked at him with a small smile.

"You _*are*_ Screech's friend."

"That's what I said." Mulder replied.

The early bar crowd let him walk out and Mulder checked in with Mary so she wouldn't worry. He walked down the main street of the town. He had paid premium to have the evidence samples shipped immediately on the first flight so he was optimistic that Scully would receive them today. Until then there wasn't much to do but tour the bright and shiny town of Westmarin. There was a school…church…VFW hall…porn theatre… (Mulder almost walked in that one) and a…sheriff's office. Turning around, he was surrounded almost instantly by the deputies. Mulder was glad they did him the service of coming to see him instead of having to go to them. He had street cred to build and there was no doubt he was being watched.

"Hold it." One of the deputies said. "The word is that you are a friend of Joshua Hardcastle and looking for revenge."

Mulder read his tag. It said Deputy Dawg. _*No freakin way*_ "Uh…Deputy Dawg, _*if that is your real name*_ I'm just taking a walk here."

The other deputy swam into view. "You saw Knight from the Outcasts."

"So?" Mulder was unimpressed.

"What are you going to do about Hardcastle's death?" Dawg said blatantly.

Mulder nearly lost it. Here is legitimate law enforcement asking him what _*he*_ was going to do about injustice? No wonder there is a biker gang here. The law isn't in charge. "Deputies, I thought the coroner said it was a 'heart attack' that killed Joshua Hardcastle? There is nothing to avenge is there? If you did think it was foul play, I'm sure you would work very hard to capture Josh's murderer. I'm also equally sure you know already where he is and don't' want to deal with him. You are hoping the Outcasts will do it for you. Excuse me, I've had enough of you chicken shits for one day." Mulder walked toward the general store. Surprisingly his tour (and brief detainment) took him to 5pm so Mary and Brian were waiting for him. They drove to the house and Mulder couldn't wait to tell Scully what he found.

After dinner, he couldn't reach Scully and he was starting to get worried. She always answered her phone. He wanted to drift off with that deep, sexy voice in his ear again. Okay, he wasn't going to panic. Her phone could have lost power…she might be in a tunnel…she could be buried underground with a flesh eating fungus slowly digesting her... Ok, calm down and relax. Scully can take care of herself—except when she can't—and her partner needs to be there… Aaargh! She is fine. She has to be.

About 11pm, Mulder's phone rang and he leapt for it. A familiar voice sang on the other end. "Mulder, it's me." _*Thank God*_. "I'm in Westmarin. We need to talk. Let's meet tomorrow…"

"No." Mulder was up and getting dressed. "Where are you? I'm heading there right now."

Scully's tone must have eased him as he started to slow. "I'm fine. I'm at the motel and it can wait until morning. I just wanted to be here at first light. You walked into a hornet's nest, Mulder. We'll talk soon." She hung up.

Dammit. Sometimes the 'no goodbye thing' sucked. Mulder took off his clothes—again—and stripped down to his boxers. She was here…in town! Why? He wondered how serious it was to require her to come in person and she had to have taken vacation time to be here too. Couldn't Scully just come, snuggle into his arms and make things wonderful and perfect for a few hours? Uh…no. Mulder tossed and turned all night, but morning finally came.

"When are you going home?" Brian asked Mulder as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Brian!" Mary said, embarrassed. "Mr. Mulder is our guest and he is taking care of some things at your father's request. It may be a few more days." Brian gave Mulder a sidelong glance, but didn't say anything further. Mary turned to him. "I'm sorry Mulder."

"It's okay, Mary." He regarded the boy. "I'm sorry this is making you uncomfortable, Brian. I'll try to finish up as soon as I can."

"Are you going to kill the man that knifed my father?" Brian looked Mulder in the eye.

Mulder found he could only hold the gaze a few seconds. "Your father died of a heart attack."

"No he didn't!" Brian said angrily. "The adults are all covering it up because a member of the Satan's Demons killed him. Everyone is afraid of them—including the Sheriff. I thought the Outcasts would go after him, but they don't want to start a gang war. That guy better hope he's not around when I get older…"

"Brian!" Mary said shaken. "Don't say things like that!"

Mulder waved his hands. "Apparently, many of the details are public knowledge. My partner is here to help so let's wait to see how this plays out." He ate the last of his pancakes and stood up. "Do you need help taking Brian to school or cleaning up?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I got caught up yesterday. Thanks, Mulder."

"I want Mr. Mulder to take me to school, Mom." Brian said unexpectedly.

Mulder knew it was a chance for the boy to ask questions without his mother around. Mary nodded her agreement and Brian ran to get his backpack. When he was gone, Mulder talked to Mary quietly. "My partner came in last night. If she felt the need to come, I think this is getting bigger than we planned." She looked bleary eyed at him. "I'll let you know what going on later." Mary nodded.

In the car, Mulder waited for Brian to buckle his seat belt. Almost immediately after they drove off, Brian was questioning him.

"Are you going to kill Crossbow?"

"How did you learn about what really happened to your father?"

Brian was a little proud. "The kids at school. Some of them have Outcasts for fathers and they hear things. Are you going to kill him?"

"I can't kill anyone, Brian, not in cold blood. What I am doing is researching some loose ends for your father."

"Why did Crossbow stab him? He said my dad deserved it." Brian was staring at Mulder.

"Crossbow thinks that your father killed his father a long time ago. Josh swore that he didn't do it. When the Demons came in town, your father told your mother to contact me if anything went wrong. Now, I'm going to try to clear his name so Crossbow doesn't go after you and your mother. Is that plain enough for you?"

Brian looked at his hands. "Yeah." They drove in silence for a while. "Thanks for telling me."

"I don't want you to end up like Crossbow—hunting for revenge. There is no way that he will get away with this, but the Outcasts are smart and understand that they have to wait until the timing is right or they will just end up in jail." They reached the school and Mulder watched Brian walk to the entrance, give a brief look back and then go through the door. _*Whew, one hurdle cleared*_

Mulder headed for the motel. Scully was outside waiting for him and she got in. "Hey Mulder. Is there a place to eat in this town?"

"Yeah, but it's filled with bikers."

"I need breakfast so I'll risk it. From the row of motorcycles I saw out front of the bar last night, you can't swing a cat without hitting one of them anyway. Where is the restaurant?"

"Same place as the bar. Different entrance." Mulder parked and then put a hand on Scully's arm as she opened the car door. "Why are you here, Scully?

"Food first."

Mulder could tell she was stalling. Scully hardly ate anything, but he followed her into the restaurant and she ordered two eggs with toast and fruit. That was the most she had eaten in front of him for a while. "You _*are*_ hungry."

"Told ya. Worked through my lunch and dinner yesterday analyzing those samples. Then I had to drive down here." Scully speared a piece of pineapple. It was canned, but she ate it without complaint. "Did you eat already?"

"Yes, I'm staying with Mary Hardcastle, the widow—she insisted." Scully stopped chewing. Mulder could have sworn she looked irritated. Was she jealous?

"Oh." Scully said as she looked at her plate and finished her fruit.

"You'll meet her later." Mulder tried to smooth ruffled feathers. He liked that she was annoyed. It is usually the other way around. When it came to men hitting on Scully, they often completely ignored him like he was potted plant. That was when he wanted to plant his foot in their…

"Mulder?" Scully was calling to him.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that man that has been staring at us the whole time?"

Mulder turned around. It was Knight. He had hoped that the men would stay on their side of the building, but he was sure one of the waitresses or cooks let them know that the 'Fibbie' was back and not alone. Once Knight was spotted, he approached the table.

"Hello again, Fibbie. Is this Mrs. Fibbie?" Knight stared down at Scully with a look more similar to hunger than irritation.

"Something like that." Mulder did the intros. "Knight, this is my partner, Dr. Dana Scully."

"Doctor?" Knight reeled back on his heels. "Wow. I bet she outranks you too, Mulder." He laughed derisively.

Scully gave the biker the classic freeze stare. "No, Mulder is the senior partner. He's a Doctor too, just not a medical one." Knight stopped laughing when she turned her gaze and dismissed him. "We should probably get going." She stood and Knight started toward her, but Mulder blocked him.

"Look Mrs. Fibbie…"

Mulder broke in. "Knight, don't let her size fool you. She can drop you like a brick and that's before she pulls her gun." Mulder walked the man back a few steps. "She came because she has information. I'll let you know what she has found. Okay?"

Knight looked Mulder up and down. "You had better teach your girlfriend some respect."

Mulder shrugged and walked back to Scully guiding her out into the parking lot with his hand in the small of her back. When they were clear, Mulder spoke low in her ear. "That wasn't wise."

"Who is he? Why should I be afraid of him?"

"Not afraid…just not antagonistic." Mulder tried to explain. "Besides, he is on our side."

"We don't _*have*_ a side, Mulder." Scully said emphatically. "That's what I came to tell you." Mulder leaned against the car and Scully explained. "Those shell casings matched a crime scene in Richmond, VA. A county prosecutor was gunned down on the steps of the courthouse over 5 years ago. No one was caught for the murders. Where did you get the casings?"

His mouth twisted. "Those are from a box that Josh Hardcastle had saved for me. Based on what his wife said and the other contents, it was likely from the night the Crossbow's father was shot."

"That doesn't prove that Joshua Hardcastle is innocent, Mulder! In fact, it could implicate him in another murder!"

Mulder didn't look at her. "What about the patch?"

Scully scoffed. "This is even better. The DNA samples from were degraded, but still useable. There is a 75% chance that patch belongs to a man named Daniel Ruckett. His street name is The Butcher. While he was imprisoned for several drug offenses over the years, he is suspected in several murders. The Virginia prosecutor is one of them because he was the lead attorney trying one of his club members for felony kidnapping and extortion."

"Great. Did any of the photos match Ruckett?" Mulder already knew the answer to this one.

"Yes." Scully licked her lips. "Mulder, how far do you intend to take this? If you mess with this man, you will end up like Joshua Hardcastle. So far, the FBI hasn't been able to get enough evidence on Ruckett to arrest, much less convict him for the serious crimes. Every time we get close, one of his crew takes the rap. Right now, he's out on the streets having been released after doing 3 years for drug possession."

Mulder sighed. "Josh wanted me to put this man away. I know he was trying to tell me that The Butcher killed Crossbow's father."

"We can't prove that, especially now." Scully moved closer to him and a gentle breeze ruffled her auburn hair. The tight t-shirt and blue jeans cut quite a figure and he felt his own jeans grow tight, but he willed it away. However, the smell of her honey and almond shampoo still wafted through the air. He breathed deeply and willed some more.

"Let's go see Mary." Mulder opened the car door for her and waited until she got in. Looking up, Knight was watching them from the entrance of the restaurant, but he doubted that Knight could hear them. Mulder got in and they went down the street.

Mulder parked and the duo walked into Hardcastle's General Store. Mary was there doing inventory. She smiled broadly when she saw Mulder, but it faded when she noticed Scully beside him. "Mary Hardcastle, meet my partner Dr. Dana Scully." The women shook.

Mary looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, for some reason I thought your partner was a man, Mulder." She looked at Scully apologetically. "That was sexist of me. Welcome to Westmarin."

"Thank you." Scully said graciously.

"Do you have any news?" Mary looked from one agent to the other.

"Not good news." Mulder replied. He spent a few minutes explaining and he felt a pain when he saw her face fall with disappointment.

"Crossbow and this Butcher are going to get away with it—aren't they?'

Scully tried. "The FBI is working on it, but we haven't yet been successful and since we can't use your husband's evidence, nothing has changed. Have you considered relocating?"

Mary's eyes flashed hotly, but then grew dim. "I hadn't…until now. I can't risk Brian, especially after what he said this morning."

"I'm sorry." Scully said with sincerity. "Perhaps in the future you can return…" She stopped because there was an earthquake. The sound wasn't just vibrations on the ground, but in the air as well.

Mulder ran to the door and saw 15 motorcycles pulling up the street. The bright red jackets with the black devil patch could only mean Satan's Demons. What was even worse were the Outcasts pouring out of the bar to meet them. Thank god, Brian was in school. Mulder looked behind him and saw Scully and Mary staring in awe together.

"Mulder!" Scully hissed. "Don't you dare go out there!"

"I'm sorry, Scully. Stay here and help protect Mary." He closed the door to the store on the way across the street. Mulder refused to look back and see his partner's worried looks from the window. By the time he got to Knight, he and a large bald man were already having words.

"…turn your ass around and get out!" Knight snarled.

The big bald man that Mulder recognized from the photos as 'The Butcher' was smiling. "Look, Knight. We aint doin' nothing wrong. Even your sheriff patsies are staying away. He nodded toward the deputies that Mulder named Fric and Frac standing off to the side with their hands on their weapons. "I just came here to give you a message. Y'know…peaceful like."

The Butcher walked up to Knight and stood toe to toe with him. Knight held his men back, but he didn't flinch. The Butcher started to growl. "Outcast days in this town are over. This is Demon country now. Get out and we won't have any problems. Stay, and we'll make you leave—probably in a pine box." He laughed evilly. "Isn't that what happened to your former boy, Screech?" The Butcher yelled behind him. "Crossbow! Where is the store with the woman and boy?" Mulder watched as the man he now knew as Crossbow point out the General Store. The Butcher smiled. "You think about it, Knight. I'll be back."

Mulder watched in horror as the beast of the man stomped over to the store, pushed open the door violently and go in. He was standing with the Outcasts, but when he headed back to the store, a man, he knew as Knight's first lieutenant, grabbed and stopped him. After a few minutes of scuffling and a few shouts from the women, The Butcher emerged carrying Scully in his arms. Scully was trying to get away, but her efforts didn't faze the man.

"Lookie here, boys! I done found me a tender vittle! This little spitfire has got some moxie. Did you know she hit me?" He reached the others then unceremoniously dumped Scully on the ground. She scrambled up looking incredibly pissed. "Don't worry, Darlin." The Butcher cooed. "I'll be the first." He laughed and Mulder walked up to the brute.

"Don't touch her." Mulder's voice was low and threatening. He ignored Scully's attempt to pull him away.

"Oh ho!" Butcher said amused. "We have a champion! Guess you are going to have to give up your name, Knight." The large man focused on Mulder. "I don't know who you are, but you had better stay out of this if you want to live. I found her fair and square." The Butcher tried to grab Scully, but she spun around, crushed his instep and pushed the giant of a man, flat on his ass. His crew started to hoot and jeer.

"Guess you haven't tamed her yet, Butcher!" one of his men yelled.

Mulder had noticed that some of the Outcasts were gone and he wondered if they were running away. Even if they were, he wasn't going to. No one was going to harm Scully as long as he was breathing.

The man got up with anger and humiliation shining on his face. "You little bitch. I'll make you pay for that! Mulder stepped in front and the Butcher tried to push him out of the way, but Mulder lost his head. He hauled back and let loose a huge right hook that connected solidly with the Butcher's jaw and knocked him back, drawing blood. The Butcher wiped off the blood from his mouth. He cracked a smile. "Oh…it's over now. Get 'em, men."

Mulder had mused once that Scully was the incarnation of Helen of Troy whose abduction and rape caused the Trojan Wars, but he never expected to be part of the modern day version of it. The Butcher started for him, Crossbow went for Knight and a third tried to grab Scully. All of the Outcasts and Demons joined in and it was a complete brawl. It paused only when gunshots ripped through the air from an automatic rifle. That was where the other Outcasts had gone—to get weapons.

"Back off Demons!" One of the Outcasts shouted. Everyone had stopped to see three men with virtual machine guns pointing at the melee. The Butcher ignored Mulder, who was looking a little worse for wear and started to approach the men, when another one appeared with a rocket launcher. The Demons scrambled for their bikes as the Outcasts backed off leaving the Demons alone. The group was so tightly compacted that one shot would take out at least 10 of them. The Butcher looked at Knight and pointed his finger. "This isn't over. It's war." He got back on his motorcycle and the 15 bikers left. Two looked severely injured, including Crossbow. The other was the man on Scully. He had a broken arm.

The deputies who had watched the whole thing from the sidelines finally walked up, but a glare from the Outcasts, Mulder and Scully, cowed them into going down the street toward their office. What useless people. "Scully! Are you alright?" Mulder ran to her, ignoring his wounds. When he reached her, he was baffled. She looked perfectly fine, but the rest of the Outcasts couldn't say the same.

I'm fine, Mulder, but you're not." She started to check him for head wounds when Knight collapsed on the ground. Scully ran to him and saw the knife wound. "He's been stabbed! Is that clinic I saw open?"

"No." An Outcast said. Dr. Morrison is on vacation and won't be back for several days."

"I need the facility and quickly." The men didn't waste time, they smashed through the front door and two of Knight's men carried him in, laying him on one of the examination tables. Scully started to cut off his jacket, when Knight stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"No cutting. Take it off. I can take the pain." Knight's voice was weak and he was bleeding badly. His men took his arms out of the jacket and he groaned when the left one was removed as the wound was in his shoulder and chest. She cut through the rest of his clothes to get at the injury and Mulder assisted while she examined, sterilized and began to sew the laceration.

"I can't give you a sedative, Knight. You've had a head injury. I'm sorry." Scully caressed his hair as her apology.

"Just fix me up, Doc." Knight ground out. "I'm starting to see the first veil of heaven."

The men watched as Scully worked on Knight, finally stitching him carefully closed. By then, the man was unconscious from the pain. "When he wakes up, keep him awake. I'm going to see if there are any blood stores here. He needs to get to a hospital."

"No hospital, ma'am." Hardcore said. "They'd arrest him." Scully walked off. Hardcore, was Knight's first lieutenant and the one that gave the order to get the weapons. He probably saved their lives or at least avoided a blood bath right in the center of town. "She's good with her hands. Is she a real Doc?"

"Got a medical license and everything." Mulder said trying to talk through his rapidly swelling lips. "Thanks for helping us out back there. You could have let them take Scully."

Hardcore snuffed. "Demons don't take our women—no way—no how. If you hadn't stepped up, one of us would have. You got guts for a Fibbie. So does she." He ticked his head toward the door Scully went through.

Mulder nodded his thanks. "What happens now?"

"We prepare. The Demons will be back. We knew this would happen eventually. I suggest you take your woman, Mary and Brian and hightail it out of here. Especially you being a Fed and all. You can't be involved in this."

Scully returned with a bag of blood, putting it in a nearby refrigerator. "I found O-, the only thing this office has. I typed his blood in the other room and giving him this will not be ideal. He is B-, but O- is the universal donor. If he doesn't regain consciousness soon, I'll have to risk it, if you refuse a hospital."

"We do, ma'am." Hardcore said.

"Alright. I'll give him a half hour and then I'll set him up." Scully checked his vitals one more time. "Who else needs medical attention?"

Hardcore smiled. "I could use some _*attention*_ , but I don't want to fight your man there. The Butcher was right when he said you were a spitfire and I got enough scrapes and bruises for today. Anyone else?" Some of the men were bleeding, but all glanced quickly at Mulder then shook their heads.

Scully sighed. She laid out some alcohol, gauze, bandages and a few butterfly strips. Help yourselves. Mulder? Are you hurt?"

Mulder's lip had stiffened considerably. "Washil u dink?"

She went into Mulder doctor mode and checked him out on the other table. The Outcasts huddled with Hardcore, probably planning a strategy. Some took advantage of her first aid supplies. Scully treated a cut above Mulder's eye, one to his lip and a few to his arm, not to mention a shredded fist. She cleaned and bandaged the wounds, giving him ice for his face. _*That felt good.*_

"Mulder, you didn't have to do that." She said quietly.

"He wasn't going to hurt you, Scully. Not on my watch." He was rewarded with a compassionate look and a warm hand to his face. "God, Scully…" He moaned and leaned into her hand. Unbidden, his arm snaked out and drew her to him. He buried his face in her neck. "I couldn't let him…"

She put her arms around his shoulders. "It's alright, Mulder. That was brave and we're alive. Thank you." Mulder looked into her brilliant blue eyes and saw the love he always knew was there. He was sure it was reflected in his. _*How about a little lust between friends to ice the cake?*_ His shameless thoughts were curbed when she brought him back to reality. "We need to see if Mary is okay, though." Mulder let her go and nodded. There was a collective snap of Outcast heads turning away as they rose from their semi-private moment. Scully chuckled. "I had better stay with Knight. Can you check on her?"


	4. Act III - The Bronson Rock

Act III – The Bronson Rock

Mary Hardcastle was safe, but she was shaken. "I can't believe you fought with those bikers!" There was a touch of admiration and it warmed him. "They are coming back. I think we should leave."

Scully and I agree. She is checked in at the hotel, but I would like her to stay nearby tonight. Can I bring her back to your place?"

"Of course! She's your partner." Mary suddenly looked horrified. "You wouldn't believe the things that man said to her in here. Dana directed his attention onto herself on purpose! I'm just glad Brian didn't hear any of it. It was disgusting."

"Come on." He guided Mary out, and into the clinic. Mary ran to Knight. But he was still unconscious. Scully was hooking up a blood bag.

"He's been stabbed!" Mary was shocked.

Scully nodded. "The wound was serious, but not fatal. However, the loss of blood might be. We don't have his type and I'll have to use this."

"What type is he?"

"B negative."

"That's my type. I want to donate." Mary said. "Please, I want to help."

Hardcore looked up. "I would take it, Doc. Most of the rest of us can't because of hepatitis or other problems. That's why we didn't' offer. Mary's blood would be clean."

Scully got her started. Halfway through, Mary looked up—shocked. "Brian!" I have to pick him up from school!"

Mulder calmed her. "I'll get him."

"You look like hell, Mulder." Scully reminded him.

"He'll understand."

"You really fought The Butcher?" Brian shouted in the car.

"Don't be this enthusiastic around your mother." Mulder warned. "Knight fought Crossbow, he was stabbed and is unconscious." Brian looked sad at that.

"Is he going to be okay?'

"Hopefully." Mulder replied. "Your mother is donating blood to him."

"That's cool."

"This isn't fun and games, Brian."

"I know." The boy said. "Mom will want to leave for sure now. I think I'm ready. I don't want to look over my shoulder the rest of my life like Dad. I want a normal life where I can play outside again." Mulder pulled into the curb and Brian leapt out running through the damaged door of the clinic. "Mom?"

Mary was there and Brian ran and hugged her. "Is Knight going to be okay?"

"Yes." Scully said. "Your mother's blood was just what he needed. His blood pressure is getting back to normal and his heartbeat is regular."

Brian turned to the redheaded woman leaning over Knight. "Who are you?"

Mary answered. "She is Mr. Mulder's partner. Her name is Dr. Dana Scully."

Brian looked at her carefully. "I didn't know they allowed women in the FBI." Scully's mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I mean, you are pretty. Shouldn't you be getting married or something?"

Scully looked over at Mary. "I know, Dana. I'll work on it."

Knight was starting to come around. "Hardcore?" The lieutenant came closer. "Did you call the others to church?"

"Yeah, Knight. They are on their way."

Knight tried to sit up, but Scully pushed him back down. "Rest for a few more moments. I'm giving you a blood transfusion from Mary seeing as you lost so much of yours."

"That ass, Crossbow stuck me. I got him back though—good too. I wonder if he has a beautiful Doctor stitching him up." Knight tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

Hardcore spoke. "We've got a plan and we'll try to intercept them outside of town. It's open area, but we're going to destroy the place if they get this far again."

Knight nodded. "Help me up." Both Hardcore and Scully raised him to a sitting position and propped him up with pillows. He focused on Mulder. "You started this, Fibbie. You and your partner."

"It would have happened anyway, boss." Hardcore offered. "We're ready for them."

Knight licked his cracked lips and Scully went to get him some water. "You stood up to The Butcher. Can't say you're a wuss. I see why you and Screech hung out together as you are both reckless as hell." Scully returned with the water and he drank. He admired Scully's handiwork on his chest and arm. "Did a good job, Doc. I'll even be able to fight."

"Not unless you want to tear out my stitches. I'm afraid you should sit this one out. The blade came close to piercing the sac around your heart. If that had happened, we may not have gotten you to a hospital in time."

"But that didn't happen and I'm not letting my men go in without me." Knight kept staring at her. "You sure are pretty, Doc, and you can kick some serious ass for being so small. I can see why your man here would fight for you, stupid as that was. No one 'fights' The Butcher. You had better come packing a gun, because not even a knife could phase him." Knight looked at Mulder. "While I'm sitting here mending, why don't you tell me what your lady friend found?" Mulder told him about the FBI investigations on The Butcher. "Damn. Not even the Feds can stop this guy. Guess we will have to."

"What about Crossbow?" Brian said unexpectedly. "Are you going to let him get away with killing my dad?"

Knight waved the boy over. "Nope, but the Outcasts aren't stupid enough to walk into Demon headquarters, kill Crossbow and expect to make it out alive. He knifed me and I'm still kicking, but I stabbed him in the chest—just like he did to your dad. It don't know if Crossbow is still alive, but I guarantee he is at least hurting. Screech…" Knight softened. "Josh, was one of us—even when he went his own way. He helped out the club when we needed it and we owe it to him and you to make Crossbow pay."

Mary walked up to Knight. "We've decided to leave for a while. I have Brian to consider."

"Good choice." Knight struggled to get comfortable on the flat metal surface. "I'll find you when the coast is clear. As for you two," He indicated Mulder and Scully. "I'd go with her. Comprende?"

Mulder nodded.

The Outcasts took Knight to wherever their roost is while Mulder, Scully and the Hardcastles swung by the motel and Scully grabbed her things. Back at the farmhouse, Mary walked in and Brian immediately ran for his room. It was probably a lot for the kid to handle in one day. Mary apologized. "I'm sorry for dragging both of you into this. I had no idea…"

Mulder let that slide. If she knew her husband's past and the Outcasts well enough to be considered family, then Mary knew what was possible when an outsider got involved—especially an FBI outsider. However, he understood. After being forced to accept the verdict of 'heart attack' instead of murder for her husband due to gang intimidation, she wasn't ready to let it go either. At least she was seeing reason and leaving the area to protect her son.

"Are you going to have the funeral for Josh elsewhere?" Mulder asked as Mary headed for the kitchen. She said earlier that the body was cremated and she had the remains.

"Maybe. Westmarin was his home. I might wait and see if we can come back soon." She started dinner. "I hope spaghetti is okay. It's Brian's favorite and he's had a rough day today."

Scully was compassionate. "It's been a rough day for all of us. I appreciate you putting me up like this. Can I help?"

Mary emphatically shook her head. "No. It relaxes me to cook and clean and I could use some relaxation right now."

"I'll leave you alone then." Scully said and motioned Mulder out into the yard. When they were a little ways from the house, Scully turned to Mulder. "What are we going to do?"

Mulder was edgy. "There is nothing to do, Scully. You were right, we shouldn't have gotten involved with this in the first place. If Skinner or some other FBI bureaucrat finds out that we were complicit in a biker war, used bureau resources to research a prosecutor's murder and covered up potential evidence, we will be censured at the least—and that's if no one dies, which is unlikely. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Scully put a hand on his arm. "I'm glad you didn't totally ditch me and thanks for letting me see this part of your life. However, I can't ignore that you could have been killed today, Mulder. You started that brawl. It could have gotten deadly—really quickly. Knight was stabbed!"

"That's why I don't take you with me on some of these—investigations." He turned toward her, his emotions raw. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because I decided to run off on a misadventure. I care about you too much." Mulder's voice got softer. "I need you too much."

"I need you too." Scully replied. "How do you think I would feel if you didn't come back from this? Mulder, you know by now that I could leave anytime I wanted." Mulder looked up with panic in his eyes, but Scully smiled. "However, I choose to stay. _*Choose*_ , Mulder. Just let me in."

Mulder sighed. "You are 'in', Scully. I can't stop thinking about you and when Ruckett threatened to…" He trailed off, but was rewarded with a warm hug. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. "Oh, Scully…" He buried his head in her neck and never wanted to let go. "I can't hide this anymore." He captured her soft lips in his. _*oh god*_ He was tasting her and he couldn't stop.

Dimly, he realized that she wasn't resisting him. In fact, she was participating. He deepened the kiss until he was almost pulling her inside himself. Nothing else existed except this woman. Soon, they came up for air. "Wow, Scully." Mulder huffed. He hoped what he felt wasn't written on his face or she would be afraid of him. He wanted her and, god help him, he was going to have her.

'Mulder…" Scully began, but she was quickly cut off by another kiss. She pushed away after a few moments this time. "Mulder, you know we can't do this."

"Why not?" He had already made his decision.

"The Bureau…." Scully started.

"Fuck the Bureau." Mulder said emphatically. He enjoyed Scully's shocked expression. He rarely swore.

"Then think of 'us'. What if one day one of us doesn't come back?"

Mulder didn't want to play the 'what if' game. "I can't live in the 'ifs", Scully, but I will say that _*if*_ I lost you, I guarantee that we would be together soon. I know that you could survive without me—your strength is one of the things I love about you—yes 'love'. I love you and I have for a long time. Do you love me, Scully?" He focused on her eyes, begging her to say it and acknowledge what was between them. _*Please, Scully…*_

"Yes I love you, Mulder, but…" He was kissing her again. She pushed him off, but was smiling. "I was going to say…" She trailed off.

"But what? What were you going to say?" Mulder's eyes were twinkling.

"I was going to say that sometimes you can be a complete jerk."

"It's part of my charm, Scully." He knew he had her by the half smile that played about her lips. _*Oooo, those lips…*_

"I can't handle you, Mulder."

"I think you can. Let's try it. I'll start." Mulder kissed her again and Scully let him. By the end, they were both breathing heavily. "Maybe you are right." Mulder panted. "We should stop." Scully smacked him in the arm and he chuckled spinning her around and pulling her back against him. He kissed her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you?"

"No, tell me."

"Since Duane Barry. That's when I knew."

"That was a long time ago, Mulder."

"Uh Huh and a lot of cold showers. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be mine in every way." His voice was low and moist in her ear. "Surrender to me."

"Mulder, we are guests here and there is a child in residence."

Mulder sniffed. "That child knows more about what goes on in this town than some of the adults. It will be educational for him."

"Very funny."

"Ok, the second we get back or we could stop at a B&B along the way. I have most of two weeks left. How long did you take off?"

"The same." Scully said slowly. "Skinner was suspicious."

"Let him be. As long as he doesn't get a phone call from some agency snitching on us, we are fine."

"A B&B, Mulder? A regular one, not one that is haunted or anything…?"

He laughed. "I can be normal, sometimes, Scully. Do I make reservations?"

"We have to get Mary and Brian settled first."

"And escape the impending gang war—I know." Mulder was indulgent. "Leave it to me."


	5. Act IV - OFFO

Act IV – OFFO (Outcasts Forever – Forever Outcasts)

Dinner was subdued. Brian gave Mulder surreptitious looks every few minutes as the bruises on his face were very evident. Mary seemed depressed and Scully just picked at her food, as usual. Finally Mary disturbed the pall. "Brian, you probably guessed that we are going to leave town for a few weeks. We'll close up the store and I'll see if I can get your future homework from school. After dinner, I would like you to go pack and put everything in the car. Just in case, bring anything important to you that can't be replaced." Brian looked up sharply at that.

"We are coming back—aren't we, Mom?"

Mary was circumspect. "This is our home and I have every intention of returning, Brian. That's all I can promise right now."

"Where will you go?" Scully asked as she pushed around her spaghetti.

"I have a cousin in Georgia that owns a hotel. I called her and she would love to have us. We will leave in the morning."

Mary was finished and started to collect plates and bowls. Scully helped bring them into the kitchen. "I'll wash, you dry." Scully said as she started to fill the sink with soapy water. Mary didn't argue and the women worked together silently for a while.

Mulder sat at the table and finally acknowledged the stares from Brian. "Yes, it hurts."

"It didn't look like it hurt when you kissed your partner." Brian's gaze never left Mulder's damaged face.

"That was a good hurt—and worth it." Mulder hesitated. "Were you spying on us?"

"I was curious."

Mulder was blunt. "Curiosity killed the cat. You should go pack."

"I want to hear what you guys are saying."

"I'm not sure that is a good use of your time." Brian didn't move until Mulder poked a thumb at the stairwell and the boy climbed down off the seat and left. It turned out the kid was right. It was interesting to listen in. That low, sexy voice that he knew so well was speaking.

"Mary, thanks for making dinner."

"No problem, I enjoy it. I noticed you didn't eat much." Mulder heard the clink of plates being stacked together.

"I have to watch my figure."

"I think Mulder is watching it for you. How long have you two been together?"

"We've been partners about 7 years."

"No…" Mary lowered her voice. "I mean _*together*_."

Scully chuffed. "Mary, what makes you think that we are _*together_ *?"

"That lip lock Mulder had you in outside. There are big picture windows out front. You were there, plain as day."

Scully sighed. "You're one of the first to know."

"Really?!" Mary sounded excited. "That's great! It was probably his bravery that won you over, wasn't it? The Butcher could have killed him." _*Please don't reminder her*_ _Mulder silently begged_. "I assume you will be sleeping in his room tonight?"

"I don't think that would be wise with Brian here and all. Do you have another room?"

"Yes, but it's upstairs."

"That's okay."

"The staircase creaks. It's fairly loud. It doesn't give much opportunity to sneak around." Mulder could hear the teasing laughter in Mary's voice.

"That sounds just like what I need—a booby trap." Scully teased back.

"You should take her first offer." Mulder said coming up silently behind both women. Scully jumped.

"Mulder! Don't do that!" Scully wasn't as irritated as she acted—she was more embarrassed. They were finished and she used the opportunity to scoot past him. He was trying to block her escape, but it didn't work.

"I'll fix up the room, Dana and start packing myself. It's the second room on the right." Mary said as she headed for the stairs. "It has its own bathroom—you'll love it. Feel free to roam anywhere on the property, but don't go too far in the dark. The ground is uneven and there is a marsh behind the house. If you get hungry—there are some cold cuts in the fridge."

"Thanks, Mary." Scully waited until Mary was out of sight, spun around and Mulder was standing right behind her.

"We don't have to suffer until the B&B." He knew he was looking predatory, but he didn't care. She had already agreed to be with him—it was just a matter of when. Waiting seemed so passé. Mulder made a grab for her, but Brian came bumping (and creaking) down the stairs with his first load of things. Scully merely raised an eyebrow at Mulder, waited for the boy to pass then took her suitcase upstairs. _*Dammit, he was so close…*_ Brian was staring at him. "What?" Mulder snapped. He was instantly sorry. It wasn't the kid's fault.

"She's hard to catch—isn't she?"

"Brian, more packing, less talking." Mulder turned, walked to his room and closed the door.

Mulder didn't see Scully for the rest of the evening and it was killing him. Mary told him that she found the huge clawfoot tub in her bathroom irresistible and was taking a leisurely bath. Great. She was naked and surrounded by warm, soapy water and he was clothed and surrounded with cold, dead air. It was actually quite warm today, but he felt he was left out in the cold.

He tried to read a book while Mary and Brian packed their SUV. Frankly, watching them was more entertaining than the words in front of him. He even saw her take a shotgun. It probably wasn't a bad idea. The sympathetic looks from Mary made it worse. Scully was going to pay for his unfulfilled need. When he finally managed to catch her alone, he was going to indulge himself with a very juicy and lickable, Scully.

Eventually everyone was ready for bed, except Mulder. He couldn't sleep—but that was normal for him. Mary and Brian said their goodnights and retired upstairs—where Scully was. Shit. The lights went out all over the house and Mulder decided to take a brief stroll around the grounds. His eyes adjusted to the dark until the moon and stars were almost too bright. It was a magical night. A warm breeze was blowing consistently and it brought the fragrance of flowering trees and bushes to his senses. He breathed deeply and it gave him some peace.

Suddenly, Mulder's acclimated eyes saw movement. He would have chalked it up to an animal or a breeze tossed branch, but there were several of them and they were man sized. Satan's Demons. His instinct told him it was true. Mulder ran back to the house as shots rang out behind him. No matter what, he had to warn the others. Clearing the porch with one leap, he literally fell into the house as a bullet shattered the picture window next to him.

"Scully!" Mulder screamed as he rose and stumbled toward the stairs. "Mary! Brian! We are under attack!" He kept calling for them wondering why the men hadn't followed him inside. Barreling into his room, he grabbed his gun and returned to the stairwell. That's when he saw why no one followed him in. Fire. They were setting fire to the house. The smoke was already getting thick.

Scully heard him first, and pounded down the stairs followed closely by Mary and Brian. The steady breeze in combination with a possible accelerant was turning the Hardcastle farmhouse into a raging inferno in a matter of seconds. They had cut off both the front and back door as the men must have started it in several places. They had no way out.

Mulder started to freeze up. He had paralyzing nightmares of being trapped in a burning house and now it was reality. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Scully must have seen his panic face because she ran into his room and came out with a quilt. "Mary, take Brian and go through the back door. Cover yourselves." Mulder was grateful when the woman didn't argue, but grabbed her son and flew to the wall of flame that was the back entrance. He heard them count as they ran through it and the heavy thud as they hit the grass below. The scuffle he heard meant they made it out safely. "Now us, Mulder." Scully grabbed a nearby afghan and pulled on his arm.

"I can't go through that, Scully!" He was screaming over the roar of the red-hot fire. "Save yourself! Through the back door!" Mulder was rooted in place. All he could do is stand and stare at the advancing fire.

"I'm not going without you, Mulder."

"I can't do it, Scully. You know I can't." Mulder was in full panic mode.

"Then I'm staying. Come with me or I'll die."

His eyes were wild as he saw the determination on her face. A ceiling beam fell in the living room and he made a decision. "I'm not going to let you die, Scully." He wrapped her up in the blanket, closed his eyes and they ran through the back door, falling solidly onto the grass that was, gratefully, a little wet from the dew and marshland beyond. Both agents rose, barely singed, but they stopped when a hulk of a man walked out from the shadows. His manic face reflected the fire like the demon from hell that he was. What struck even more terror into Mulder's heart was that he was holding a gun to the head of Brian Hardcastle.

"Bring them over here!" The Butcher exclaimed as two other bikers came up behind the agents and herded them to an area away from the house that now more closely resembled a torch. Mulder started to reach for his gun, but the AK47 placed at Scully's head ceased that motion. He couldn't see Mary, but the man in front of him was armed and threatening Brian and one of the others held Scully at gunpoint. There was not much he could do right now.

The Butcher smiled. "I'm glad you and your twat were here too, asshole. Save me the trouble of having to find you separately. You see, CROSSBOW IS DEAD!" His voice became a roar. Butcher almost danced with repressed psychotic energy. "I know Knight is the one who stuck him, but that is between two clubs. It's like honorable shit." He surveyed them all. "The rest of this went wrong because of _*you*_. I'm going to shoot this little fuck and throw his body in the middle of goddamn Main street!" The Butcher stared at Mulder. "You don't want to know what I'm going to do with you, but you're gonna hurt..." He sneered. "Of course that will be after I've fucked your woman within an inch of her life! This will be an example to the rest of this crap-ass town—not to mess with the Demons! Him first…" He pressed the gun to Brian's head.

"You kill him, you are going to have a whole lot of trouble, Ruckett." Mulder said calmly. "We are FBI agents and they will never stop looking for you."

"FBI?" The Butcher laughed. "They haven't caught me yet." He looked over at Scully. "So she's a Fed too? I'm going to enjoy her poontang even more." He looked evilly at Mulder. "In fact, I'm going to make sure you watch, but first things first… He started to squeeze the trigger on the gun held to Brian's head when Mulder moved to stop him right at the moment that a huge blast echoed in the air and blood started to pour from Butcher's chest.

Scully and Mulder didn't' waste time. Scully pulled her gun from her waistband and shot Daniel Ruckett, aka The Butcher, point blank in the head. He fell away from the boy with a surprised look on his face. Mulder shoved the man with the AK47 away from Scully, just as he fired, but there was another shotgun blast that hit the biker and spun his body around before collapsing. The other man attacked Mulder, but he pushed him off and held him at gunpoint. When the man went for his weapon, Mulder shot him in the shoulder and leg then kicked the gun away while the man writhed in agony.

Mary Hardcastle came around the corner of her burning house armed with her shotgun. She dropped it and ran to her son who was crying profusely. The sirens were heard in the distance. Thankfully, they were far enough away from the building to be safe. Mulder took out his phone and called the Virginia State Police. The four left standing, watched the house burn and collapse upon itself. When the Sheriff arrived, the agents surrendered, gave their badge numbers and waited for the confirmation. The State Police arrived soon after and superseded the investigation. Mulder knew that Skinner would be involved now, but at least some uncompromised staff were on the job.

It was early morning. The house had been extinguished and The Butcher was put into a body bag along with his first lieutenant, but the remaining Demon was not talking. However, with the accelerant found in his pocket, the matches, and eye witness testimony, he was toast. Mulder held Scully close. He probably shouldn't have been doing that in full view of everyone, but he had to be near her. Mary was doing the same with Brian. The State Police Captain came up to them.

"Agents' Mulder and Scully, we've been requested to hold you for your team's assistant director as he is expected in a few hours. Mrs. Hardcastle, we need you and your son to stay in town for a few days. If you need to call someone…"

"It's alright, Captain." Mary said. "Not unexpected. We will be at the Westmarin hotel. I've let my cousin know we are delayed." Mary finally got a good look at Mulder and Scully. "Mulder, Dana. Please let me get you some clothes from my store. At least they will be clean." Everyone agreed there was no more to do here.

Mulder and Scully were taken to the sheriff's station and Mary brought the clothes there. The accoutrements weren't more than a shirt and pants, but they were better than Mulder's blood stained clothes and Scully's pajamas. Sitting in the one-horse town jail, they shared a bunk with the door open awaiting their superior's arrival. The small station didn't give them much of an alternative.

"Where are they?" A gruff, familiar voice said.

Mulder sighed. Here came Skinner. He listened as the State Police Captain directed him. Meeting eyes with Scully, they prepared for the assault. Both of them stood. Assistant Director Skinner strode into the Sheriff's office in his impeccably dressed business attire despite the heat. His rouge agents were in flannel and jeans. Scully's pants legs were turned up several times and the boots were too big for her.

Skinner focused on Mulder. He expected this. Skinner always blamed him for getting Scully into trouble. It was probably because most of the time it was true. There was a time that he wasn't sure if Skinner had a crush on his partner, but evidence over the years proved that he did. Too bad…she was his. Skinner may be buff, alpha and virile, but Mulder had her heart. No sale.

"What, * _the hell*_ , happened?" Skinner said in a low snarl. "Both of you were on vacation!" That last word was almost a hiss. Mulder hoped the man wasn't having a heart attack. The ulcer was bad enough.

"I was paying my respects to the widow of a friend. It got out of hand." Mulder said off the cuff. He ignored Scully's exasperated glances.

"Mulder, do you know how big of a shit storm both of you have wandered into?" Skinner was gruff.

"We have an idea, Sir." Scully said.

Mulder wished she had stayed quiet as the Skinner's brown laser eyes swung toward her. "A matching vacation, Agent Scully? I was hoping it was just an illicit rendezvous, but no…it was a biker gang war and several deaths. Care to explain?"

"Uh..." Scully started when Mulder took over.

"Scully came because I asked her to. This whole situation is my responsibility."

Skinner exploded close to the megatons of a nuclear bomb. "I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS! You both are responsible! Explain!"

Mulder told the story complete with background, Josh Hardcastle's 'evidence' and the brawl with the Demons. Details about the fire, hostage taking and subsequent deaths were relayed. Mulder also added his take on the incompetence and possible corruption of the local Sheriff Department while emphasizing that both agents had saved civilians' lives. _*The spin with the civilians ought to earn some points.*_

Skinner sighed and rubbed his head. "You should have called it in when you matched those shell casings." Skinner looked at Scully and the man softened. Mulder was surprised that he was jealous. "Agent Scully, what is your view?"

Scully was no-nonsense as usual. "The evidence we found couldn't be used against Daniel Rackett and may have falsely implicated Joshua Hardcastle. We had no idea when the casings were gathered or who shot them. There was nothing to 'call-in', sir. As for the biker war, it could be said that we prevented it. The Demons, without their leader, as well as the additional law enforcement presence may have stopped it for good. I can understand your…disappointment at discovering our role here, but we were on vacation as private citizens, so it shouldn't reflect badly on the Bureau."

Skinner put his hands on his hips and walked to the window. The place was so small, it was only a few steps. "Ok. This is how things are going to work. Both of your vacations are rescinded." Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. Mulder was glad he didn't have his gun, because he would have shot the man. Skinner continued. "You will return to DC and complete a report on this incident to be put on my desk tomorrow morning. After that, there will be a shitload of agency reports that need review and filing. I'm sure you two are up to the task."

Mulder threw up his hands. "You can't punish us for this! That's not fair, Skinner."

"What isn't fair, Mulder, is being hauled down here in the middle of the night to identify two of my agents where one had just killed a man and the other severely wounded another person all for the purpose of exacting revenge. You put that woman and her son in danger and potentially the entire town at risk by starting a 30 man brawl right in the middle of town! You do know that Satan's Demons and the Outcasts are two of the most dangerous and notorious biker gangs in the country? They murder people for fun and profit. I could have been visiting both of you in the morgue." Skinner sighed wearily. "Go home, agents and after your penance, I'll reconsider your vacation requests." He strode out the door.

It was silent for a few moments while Mulder seethed. Scully put a hand on his arm. "That went better than I expected. I'd thought he would suspend us."

"Scully…the B&B!" Mulder actually whined.

"After getting our heads handed to us by Skinner, is this all you can think about?"

"YES!" Mulder ground through his teeth.

Scully interlaced her hand in his. That calmed him a little. "We've waited for 7 years, Mulder. It can wait a few more days."

Mulder goggled at her. He refused to believe she was as unaffected as she seemed. _*Okay, let's see how much you can resist, Scully*_. Mulder started plotting. "Let's do the report over your place tonight. I'll bring Chinese."

"Sure. That sounds good. What time is it now?"

"About 6am."

"How about 4pm? I'm going to need to get some sleep."

 _*Yes you are.*_

"I'll be there." Mulder secretly laughed.

Both agents walked out into the sunlit streets of Westmarin. The town was just waking up, but there were a few unexpected people about. One of them was Knight. He was talking to Mary near the store. The blond biker waved them over and looked at Mulder. "Hey, just wanted to say 'Bitchin!' on killing The Butcher. He's been like a ghost for years and none of us could touch him. Thanks, Fibbie."

"Mary and Scully killed him." Mulder announced. The biker's head snapped to the two women.

"Wow. That is some serious shit. Hot gun-totin' mamas!" Knight looked at Scully. "There is room for a backwarmer on my bike, Doc. You should drop this weasel and come with me."

"I'm good, Knight. Thanks for the offer." Scully half smiled and Mulder scowled.

"Too bad. It would have been glorious." Knight said wistfully. "On a good note, I hear Crossbow is pushing up daisies." He turned to Brian. "I think we are square, right little dude?"

Brian nodded. "I'm glad you took care of it, Knight—like you said you would. But, I wish our home didn't have to burn down. We would have lost everything if we hadn't packed to leave."

"Are you going to rebuild?" Scully asked Mary.

"I'm not sure. The police want me to stay around a few days and I'm going to bury Joshua. I'll be sure to come back—at least for the store, but it may be time to move on."

"I wish I could stay for the funeral." Mulder said getting angry again.

Mary shook her head. "You've done right by him already, Mulder. This will be just for Brian and me. I'm glad he had a friend like you. I know, you got in trouble for this and on behalf of Josh—thank you."

"You're welcome, Mary. Glad I could help." Mulder was a little embarrassed from the attention.

Knight punched Mulder on the arm. "Yeah. You're all right for a Fibbie. I hope I don't meetcha on the other side someday. It'll be a shame to take you out after all this kumbuya stuff." Knight leered at Scully again. "However, I'd do it if it meant I'd get Mrs. Fibbie." Knight watched Scully roll her eyes.

"Anyway, I saw it all shaking down and didn't want to miss ya. Not sure if you'll pass this way again or if I'll be here when you do. It's always going to be OFFO. Outcasts Forever and Forever Outcasts. Mulder, you are part of the 99%." He held out his hand to him. "It's been a pleasure." Mulder shook it warmly and Knight offered his hand to Brian, hugged Mary and tried to hug Scully, but Mulder stopped him. "Wise move." Knight said with a wink and walked back to the bar.

Mary and Brian said their goodbyes. Mulder gave her his card with his personal number on the back, told her to stay in touch and they went back to the store—probably to pack it up. Mulder knew she wasn't coming back. If it were him, it would be too many memories and few of them good.

Scully started to walk back down the street. "I'll race you back home, Mulder. My car is at the hotel and you drove too. See you at 4pm?

"On the dot, Scully."


	6. Act V - Earned or Bought

Act V – Earned or Bought

Mulder got home by 10am and he decided that sleep was actually something that he wanted today. His cracked leather couch welcomed him as he sank blissfully into the familiar dips and lumps. Setting his phone as his alarm, sleep claimed him, but the dreams weren't pleasant. He didn't want Scully to know, but the fire set off some primal reactions that were affecting him. Part of his lust for her was to rid himself of those fears by marinating himself in her presence. She calmed him and he needed her. Denying him another night would be cruel and unusual punishment.

He slept until 2:30pm then got up, showered, changed and prepared his plan of attack. By the time he ordered Chinese, picked it up and crossed over from Alexandria, VA to Annapolis, MD, it was close to 4pm. Mulder knocked on the door and Scully answered wearing a red tank top and black shorts. It was warm in the DC area and she apparently was saving energy by just opening her windows. Mulder ignored those inches of creamy, Scully flesh and concentrated on the task at hand. There will be time for that very soon.

"Hey, Scully! I brought din din!" Mulder acted cheerfully as he was allowed entrance to the sacred abode. He liked being here because he was surrounded with Scully-ness. From the pictures on her wall and desk to the floral couch, the lace curtains and the bare essential kitchen, it was her.

Scully took the proffered bag of containers. "Thanks, Mulder. I tried to get started on the report. You can check out my laptop for the draft copy while I put this away—unless you are hungry now?"

"No." Mulder was careful with his words. "I'm not hungry for food right now." He walked to her desk lined with various photos of her family and close friends. He was always pleased to find himself among them. Just like she said, there was the bare skeleton of the report broken down into Joshua Hardcastle's history with the Outcasts, his death and supposed cover-up, the street fight, the fire and the hostage standoff. Now all it needed was detail. Mulder was going to have to provide most of this—but not tonight.

Scully finished putting the food away and joined him, sitting down in front of her computer. She started typing. "Do I have the essential chapters, Mulder? Unfortunately for you, a lot of this is going to be your responsibility since I wasn't there…" She stopped as Mulder was leaning very close to her ear and nuzzling it softly. "Mulder?"

"Yes, Scully?" Mulder moved on to the nape of her neck where he had gently pulled back her hair and placed small butterfly kisses. The sheen on her skin from the humid, warm air was way too inviting and he lapped some of it up. Eventually, he started to suckle at the base of her neck in that tender spot where her pulse was. Mulder was pleased to see it quickened under his ministrations.

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

"I would think that was obvious, Scully." It was stage one: Mobilization. He was preparing the field for battle. He continued and kissed her bare shoulders where light freckles sprinkled her skin invitingly. So far, he hadn't engaged his hands, but that was next on the agenda. He just wanted her attention right now. Apparently, he got it.

"We have a report to finish..." Scully tried to assert authority, but it ended in a sigh as Mulder kissed the underside of her jaw and feather touched her clavicle until he drew her head back, opening access to her tender throat. His kisses became more insistent and his hands stroked down her arms and onto her thighs, parting them slightly.

"Scully…" He moaned into her ear. "Surrender to me." Every instinct in his head wanted to pluck her from that chair and carry her into the bedroom, but he had to persuade, not conquer—for now.

"Mulder…the report…Oh god!"

That last exclamation made Mulder smile as his thumbs touched the undersides of her breasts and caressed her nipples which had mysteriously become hardened points. Mulder could see them from his advantage and desperately wanted to suck on them. Patience… He swung around the chair and knelt before her, taking her lips inside his own. Kissing…suckling…quenching his raging thirst. She wasn't protesting anymore. Time for stage two: The Full Frontal Assault.

Mulder saw red. That tank top was like waving a flag in front of a bull and he was going after it. Mulder inched his hands up and took the scrap of clothing with him. He pulled it over her head and arms to reveal—no bra. Hooray for him. It might be said, in retrospect, that he attacked Scully's rose tipped wonders, but at the time, Mulder looked at it as payback for making him wait. He drew in each nipple and worried it with his deft mouth and tongue. His years peeling and eating sunflower seeds came in handy as he swirled and nipped the delicate buds.

Scully moaned loudly. That meant she was ready for stage three: Divide and Conquer. Mulder looked up as he suckled to see Scully's head lolled back over the edge of the chair and her chest thrust forward to give him further access. She was ready. In a fluid movement, he scooped her up from the chair and carried her into the bedroom. There was no protest, probably because he occasionally lapped at her nipples and the air flow as he moved through the room hardened them further.

Once inside her bedroom, he placed her on the bed and covered her mouth with his. Scully ardently kissed him back and his hands were busy. Those shorts had to go. Mulder inserted his hands into her waistband and pulled them down taking her panties with them. They slid off easily. She was bare to him now.

"Mulder?" Scully managed to gain some presence of mind and say in that deep sexy voice, "You're still clothed, Mulder."

He chuckled. "So I am, Scully. I'm not finished with you. I suffered in agony while you took a leisurely bath down in Westmarin. This is my payback." Mulder pushed her legs apart and licked her mons from back to front.

Scully gasped. "Mulder!" She started to struggle, but he put an end to that.

"Oh no. There is no escape for you, my dear. Take it like a good little agent." Mulder focused and found her clitoris like it had a homing beacon. His sunflower seed loving tongue went to work on it. Her screams and writhing was music to his ears. Finally, he could hear her breath hitch as she got closer to the end. He pulled back a little and flicked it with his tongue. "Come for me Scully." She did. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Mulder, victorious over the battle, withdrew. His face was shining with her juices and with a near comatose partner lying naked in front of him, he collapsed on the bed. Scully was murmuring sweet nonsenses and making the most wondrous cooing sounds as he gathered her to him in a post coital embrace. She was completely boneless and the light kisses he applied to her neck and shoulders were rewarded with a smile.

"Muller?" Scully drawled woozily.

"I'm here."

"You're sill clothezzd."

"Yup." Mulder tried not to be smug—but he was.

"I…wha' happen'd?"

Mulder actually chuckled. "I wanted you to understand what you were missing by waiting. How did I do?"

"Mmmmm…" She managed to find some mobility and turned into him. "You didn't get anything out of that."

"Like hell I didn't. I got to touch and taste you like I've always wanted. Plus, I turned my proper, skeptical, bad-ass partner into jello. I win." He lightly touched her shoulders with a finger and kissed her on the nose. When you are recovered, I'm going to show you what I want. I think you will be happy with that too."

"You're arrogant." Scully said fondly.

"I'll let you judge if it is arrogance or confidence. I've had 7 years to plot out ways to make love to you and I finally get put on stage tonight." He kissed her gently. "I've wanted you for so long." His voice was getting husky. "You're mine, Scully. All mine and only mine." He moved so he was hovering above her. Scully's peacock blue eyes were half lidded and watching him guardedly. "I'm going to show you what that means."

The report completely forgotten, Mulder kissed Scully deeply. Their fervor increased until Scully was almost clawing at his clothes. He stilled her hands and rolled off of her. Standing, Mulder pulled off his shirt revealing a chest with defined muscles and strongly defined arms. He started on his pants and Scully sat up watching him carefully. "Do you like what you see, Scully?" She nodded. "Good. Because it's all yours. Every inch of it." Mulder emphasized that by pulling down his pants and taking his boxers with it. His penis was on the larger side. At least that is what he has been told. Fully erect, it was 7 inches long and a full inch wide, not counting the tip. Scully gasped and he could see she was nervous.

"Don't worry, Scully. It will fit. I've had a long time to build up my self-control, but I'm going to take you and you will belong to me."

Mulder climbed back on the bed. Scully, unconsciously scooted back, but Mulder grabbed her and pulled her down so she lay underneath him. He kissed her, parted her legs with his knees and positioned himself. His chameleon hazel eyes met her brilliant blue ones. "You are _*mine*_." He said as he thrust.

Scully shouted at the invasion. "Mulder! Oh, god!"

"Mine, Scully." He pushed farther into her until he was fully embedded. His thick shaft was buried to the hilt. "No one else." He started moving. Scully moaned and clutched onto him. Her nails were starting to bite through, but he wouldn't stop. "God, Scully!" He was pulling almost completely out and thrusting back in. She felt fantastic. The pounding was reaching a fevered pitch. Scully was screaming and gripping for purchase. Mulder was grunting, almost animal-like as he took his prize.

"Mulder! Oh, god! I'm coming again!" Scully screamed as she bucked against him.

When Scully's orgasm hit, her vagina clamped down on Mulder like a vice. It was the most delicious and solid sensation he had ever felt. His orgasm was ripped from him. Scully was milking him dry as he poured into her. It seemed to transmit his very soul.

When the spots cleared from his vision, Mulder looked down at the woman that had claimed him. He thought he was asserting his right to her, but Scully had taken him instead. He could barely catch his breath. His partner, lover, friend was laying beneath him and holding him close. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he collapsed and she held him tighter. He had to be crushing her so he started to roll off, but she stopped him.

"You feel good, Mulder. Stay."

Scully felt good to him too. He was still inside her and the light caresses she made up and down his back and buttocks were a fantastic sensation. "Scully…"

"Shh…." She said and wrapped her legs around his.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Scully shifted and kissed him. Mulder tilted to the side and pulled her closer. His hand smoothed her hair. "I love you, Scully." Mulder whispered as he touched his forehead with hers. "I love you more than my own life."

Scully snuggled into him. "I love you too, Mulder. I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't and I will never leave you." They were quiet for a while.

He said softly. "How did I do? Do you still want to wait until the B&B?" Teasing was evident in his voice.

"Are you always this funny after mind blowing sex?"

"I have a secret. One of my goals every day is to make you laugh. I don't get to see you do that often enough."

"Is that why you wear those ridiculous ties, Mulder?"

"One reason. I also like them."

"Don't feel bad if it doesn't work all the time. There are so few things in our lives that are lighthearted and humorous."

"I want to change that, Scully. I want to make you happy."

Scully looked at him and stroked his face. "I am satisfied with my life because you're in it. This…" She waved in between them. "...completes it." She pulled Mulder's head down to her chest. "Are you happy, Mulder?"

"I'm not sure what happiness is, Scully. I've never had it. However, I know what I feel right now. I'm at peace, I feel loved and I don't think what I need is somewhere out there. It's right here." He put his arms around her. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Me too. G'night, my love."

When they woke up in the morning, spooned against each other, it was almost time for work. The report wasn't anywhere close to being finished and Mulder had just enough time to run home and change before they were due into the Hoover Bldg. Arriving separately, the agents hurriedly collaborated and Mulder started typing with Scully's occasional input. He was so intent on their task that Mulder didn't hear Skinner approaching.

"Scully, we don't need to add the things Ruckett said to you in the general store, but did you really hit him?"

"Of course, he was trying to grab me!"

"He did grab you, Scully. He picked you up like a sack of potatoes."

"I wish that could stay out of this report. It was embarrassing."

Skinner startled them as he burst through the open door. "I thought that report was to be on my desk first thing?"

"We didn't get it finished, sir." Mulder said deferentially. "We are working on it now and won't stop until it is done. You should have it by the end of the day."

Skinner was skeptical. "You seem less combative than usual, Mulder."

"Just trying to serve our penance humbly, sir."

"Riiight." Skinner switched to Scully and his face softened. Mulder stiffened visibly. "How are you doing, Agent Scully?"

"I'm fine." She said giving the standard line. "After a good night's sleep we are in a better place to relay our findings."

"We?" Skinner challenged.

"Yes." Scully said unashamed. "Both Agent Mulder and myself hadn't slept in over 24 hours. That is why the report is late, sir."

Skinner nodded curtly. "By 4pm, Agents." He strode out.

Mulder waited until he thought that Skinner was gone. "He has a crush on you, Scully."

Scully laughed. "Skinner? Absolutely not."

"He does."

"You're sounding jealous."

"I am."

"Let's finish this so we can accept our punishment and then move on to other things."

Scully leaned over Mulder and her honey almond shampoo was driving him wild again. He was determined to get to that B&B even if he had to go through Skinner to get it.

Epilogue

The Red Sunset Bed & Breakfast

Waynesboro, VA

3:00am

"Taz wuz 'mazing, Muller." Scully slurred and she lay boneless in Mulder's arms.

"I aim to please." He kissed her gently. "You have no idea how much I enjoy this. I could tell you my wildest theory and you would agree to it. I found the secret to a compliant Scully." They nuzzled for a few minutes. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I wanna stay here. Besides, you have been having all the fun. I want to have my way with you."

Mulder's eyebrows went up. "Does it involve handcuffs, Scully?"

"It could."

Later that morning, Mulder found himself handcuffed to the bed post and moaning loud enough to wake the dead. Scully had just given him the best blow job he ever had. He looked down to see his lover's head bent down slurping the last of his juices from his body and right before he passed out, all he could see was red.

THE END

I *labouriously* uploaded this into chapters-Whew! Let me know what you think. Was this easier to read? Stay tuned for the next in the series: "Mulder Takes the Orange Pill". This story took so long because I was hoping for a beta, but it fell through. If you know someone interested, let me know. - mommieburger


End file.
